


Qwerty

by JimIsKing



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: And only one person will help save it, That AU where the goldfish is dying, tyrelliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:03:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimIsKing/pseuds/JimIsKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot's an art student at college and his goldfish, Qwerty, is dying. Dr. Wellick is the only person that would help him save his fish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Qwerty

**Author's Note:**

> Translated to Chinese here http://firmanent.lofter.com/post/313e8d_a990123 by kiwi_zaq

Elliot lived in a little trashy apartment a little ways off campus. He had nothing company wise except a little goldfish he'd named Qwerty. He didn't do good with people, so he'd opted for a fish and a lonely apartment instead of a dorm where he'd have to have a dormmate.

Elliot was currently taking many different art classes because besides something to do with computers, it was his only chance at a career. He was sketching lazily while thinking about twenty other things when he heard a little splash from Qwerty's fishbowl. He looked up and frowned, hurrying over in order to look closer at his fish. 

Something was wrong. Qwerty had a bulge in their side and their fins were flailing uselessly. His little nonbinary fish was in pain. He grabbed the fishbowl carefully and hurried out the door as fast as he safely could. He went to two pet stores and they said they couldn't help, but they could sell him a replacement. No. Not good enough. He loved this fucking goldfish.

After another pet store, he was recommended to some kind of vet. He didn't care who they were or what they charged, he just needed Qwerty. So he went to the big sophisticated clinic and he began to feel a little self conscious about his tiny suffering goldfish. The secretary rolled her eyes when he told her, but she said Dr. Wellick would see him.

Elliot bit his lip and tapped his fingers while he waited for the doctor. He was starting to lose hope. What if...what if he lost Qwerty? He'd probably have a mental breakdown. He was already borderline messed up, the way he was so attached to a fish. He was busy with these kinds of thoughts when he was called into an examination room.

"Are you Dr. Wellick?" Elliot asked the man that walked in a moment after him. Tyrell smiled. "I am." He said gently. He could see how worried this poor young man was about his little goldfish. He took a close look at the fish and smiled a little. "It's good news." He assured. "It's a simple fix, my friend." He wrote a quick note on his little prescription pad. 

"You'll just ask the front desk for this. It's cheap, you'll put two drops in the bowl everyday for the next week and then your goldfish will be all better." Tyrell handed the note to Elliot with a smile. Elliot took it and hugged the veterinarian. "Thank you." He said softly before taking Qwerty and leaving quickly. When he looked at the note he blushed a little. It had the name of what he needed, but also it had a phone number and 'Call me Tyrell.' written next to it. Dr. Wellick had been pretty handsome when Elliot thought about it. Maybe he'd call him...


End file.
